First Times
by foolformisery
Summary: And then there is The First Time ,the one written in capital letters, that is supposed to make a real woman out of you, the one, you should remember for the rest of your life...


**First Times**  
**Spoilers:** up to 2.22 .The summer post season 2 finale.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatelly not mine,all belongs to RT.But I certainly wouldn't mind getting Logan as a b-day prezzie,with a bow on his...ummm...arm .  
**A/N:** This is my very first fanfic ever.It was written for my bff Bella as a repayment gift to her hot fic.Oh,I was supposed to also say that 'she's the sunshine of my life',so here,I said it Cheer Bear,love ya girl .Again,I've never written anything in my whole life(school papers really don't count),so I ask you for a piece of constructive criticism,cause I'd like to improve my writing if I ever decide to write fic again.Oh,I'm not a native speaker so sorry for mistakes.Okay,that's all,I think.On to the fic...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are first times for everything. First time you tie your shoelaces by yourself. First time you secretly put on mascara for school. First time you puke at some dance, cause nobody told you not to mix beer and wine.There are also more meaningful first times. First time the boy you find cute pulls your pigtail. First time the butterflies make a party in your tummy. First time HE kisses you. And then there is _The First Time _,the one written in capital letters, that is supposed to make a real woman out of you, the one, you should remember for the rest of your life.

And there is also the first time with Logan Echolls, the one that _makes_ a real woman out of you, the one you _are_ going to remember for the rest of your life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost a month since the events on the roof of the Neptune Grand. The memories of that night still haunted Veronica's thoughts, but her real life kept her busy enough to not to sink in them too deep. Besides, she had her very own army of guardian angels by her side, that was making sure to keep her distracted 24/7.

One of these 'angels', the one whose halo was propped on the biggest horns the mankind has ever seen, was currently sprawled on the couch of Mars Investigations, staring at her, eyebrow raised, with that 'I have the best idea ever!' look on his face.

'Uh oh, Logan, seriously, stop. I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but it can't be anything good, or should I rather say, decent.'Veronica said without even raising her eyes from the case file she was looking through. Another cheating husband, another cheated wife.

'Oh c'mon Ronnie, you know that my mind is as pure white as Martha's Stewart sheets.'

'You mean you're brainwashed? You're right, _that_ I know.' Responded Veronica with a smirk forming on her face.

'Well, that brainwashed boyfriend of yours was just thinking…' started Logan, toying with his always bit too long sleeves.

'And the halo just leaned another few inches to the side…' muttered Veronica with a scenic sigh.

'You know, I don't know about the halo, but there's definitely some other part of me that is leaning bit to the side, and hey, they say that it creates additional friction…' quipped Logan with a naughty smirk, pushing his hips of the couch.

'Oh God, after what I've been through, I _really_ deserve some normal life, with normal things to worry about, and normal boyfriend, not a perv by my side…' whined Veronica, covering her blushed face with her hands.

Of course that Logan's sexual innuendos affected her, I mean, hello, we're talking about Logan Echolls here, a combination of a greek god's body and one hell of a filthy mouth! And she wasn't made of stone either, she was a girl with needs, and the fact that there was no 'Home Run' yet, didn't mean that she wasn't in a constant state of arousal around him.The feel of his lips on hers, the way he run his wandering fingers up her bare arms to her neck, when he sucked on _that_ spot behind her ear…oh, and his look, 'the stare', that made her feel like he was fucking her with his chocolate eyes…

'Normal…?' Logan's questioning voice pulled her out from her daydream.

'Umm…normal as in my normal, you know, I'll be satisfied if there won't be any guns pointed at me, or threats of death in, say, next three months.'

'No…I meant, normal boyfriend…?' Logan tried very hard not to sound insecure, although his heart dropped a few inches down. He already experienced what for him meant her quest for normal, and he _really_ wasn't ready for a repeat.

Veronica looked up at his face, that had currently written 'Not another blow, please…' all over it.

'Logan, I …' she stared at him mouth agape, not knowing how to articulate what was safely locked in her head, in her heart.

He watched her with questioning eyes for few more seconds, and not getting any answer, he simply nodded his head with a resigned sigh, stood up from the couch, and left the office without a word.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Well done Veronica. What is it that when talking about feelings with Logan, cat seems to always have a craving for your tongue?_

But how was she supposed to tell him all these things? That with him, her world seemed to be upside down, that he could piss her off more than anyone else, that his 'knight in a shining armor' actions could kill him one of these days, and if they don't, she will; that there are times, she so wants to wipe off that annoying grin from his too handsome face, that his possessiveness and overprotective nature are driving her crazy……That _he_ is her normal now. How was she supposed to tell him all that? There are no words good enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still nothing. It's been four hours and thirty six minutes since Logan left her all alone. Alone with her thoughts and deafening silence.Veronica managed to co-ordinate all case files in alphabetical order, _then_ reorganized it by the dates, _then_ she changed the wallpaper and screensaver on her dad's computer five times before setting it on the ones that were there at the beginning, and _then_, she even sharpened all of the pencils, you can use them as a weapon now. But that all took her about an hour and a half, for the remaining three hours and six minutes she'd been sitting on the, previously occupied by Logan, still warm from the heat of his body, couch, and staring with piercing eyes at her cell phone.Maybe if she stares long enough he's going to call? Or maybe she'll summon to call him, like she should, like at least four hours and thirty one minutes ago. Yeah, she screwed up, this time there were no excuses, nothing to hide behind. Well, except for her unreasonable fear to express her feelings. Especially, when said feelings concerned Logan.

The moment, when Veronica finally gathered the courage, picked her cell, and was about to punch # 3 on her speed dial, her phone buzzed shortly in her hand, startling her and almost making her send it into the air.

She looked at the displayer with hopeful eyes.

'Now that's called telepathy' murmured amused Veronica seeing Logan's name.

The message was short and brief, it simply stated _'I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready.'_ Well now, that's not something she expected. Insults, yes. Drunken babbling, another yes. Hell, she would even happily take his yelling, but that…..that sounded so clinical, so emotionless, so…..not Logan. She was curious. And a little bit nervous. What was that about?

She gathered all her things, and left Mars Investigations, searching for some hidden meaning of that short message. She was a detective after all, she for sure is going to find one. Well, she _almost_ is a detective, and, yeah, almost makes a _huge_ difference…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was ready at 6.30 PM. So ready, that for some outsider she might've looked like a runner prepared to come off the blocks at 'GO!'. Well, maybe only her black strapless dress, and high heels didn't exactly fit in the picture.

Veronica was sitting in the armchair, gripping her hand-bag so tightly that her knuckles were almost translucent, and bobbing her left leg up and down for the past thirty minutes. Yeah, her neighbors from downstairs must really not like her very much right now.

Even Back-up was glaring at her with amusement and compassion in his big eyes.

'What are you looking at? Like you wouldn't be all bouncy if you were waiting for some hot Poddle chick, not really knowing what to expect!'

She checked the time, 6.58 PM……and again. Still 6.58 PM. And……a knock at the door stopped her from looking at the clock. She sprang from the chair knocking over a cup that was peacefully situated on the coffee table, and reached the door in one, swift stride.

'You came too early' Veronica blurted out.

'And hello to you too' responded Logan, biting down a smirk, the naughty one, that always meant that he had some witty retort, that was just begging to be released from his mouth. But the smirk quickly disappeared from his face, and was replaced by a more serious expression.

'You look very nice Veronica……oh, and these are for you.' He handed her a bouquet of white daisies.

First of all: Very nice? _Very nice_?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! She spent two hours picking out her outfit, applying sexy make up, but in that mysterious-sexy and not I-am-a-ho-come-and-take-me way, and doing her hair, and all she gets is _'You look very nice'_?!Where are the 'Logan's Charm Lines' accompanied by few 'WOWs' and 'WHEWs' that she usually gets? And, Ve-ro-ni-ca? No Ronnie?And second: _flowers_? Something definitely was up. But she won't push her luck, it's good enough that he wanted to go out with her at all.

'Umm……Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.' And that was true. But that wasn't anything new, Logan always looked hot, she sometimes thought that he even looked _too_ hot for his own good. She had seen how other girls stared at him, like he was world's eight wonder, like they wanted to rip his clothes off and eat him alive, or drown in the depths of his 'chocolate with cinnamon' eyes. Yeah, she was one of these girls ¾ of the time too. Not that she'll ever admit it to him, my God, his ego wouldn't fit in that ugly car of his!

'Well, we should get going. I've made a reservation at Luigi's.' Logan interrupted her trip down the gutter. He opened the door for her and led her to the car with his hand on the small of her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was nice, the food was good, and Logan even made sure that she got her extra portion of raspberry mousse for dessert. He paid her compliments, and made a small talk. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, well, except for the fact that Logan wasn't acting like _Logan_. There was no jokes about her being a lil' bulldozer, eating twice her weight, or suggestions that her mousse would definitely taste better if she was licking it of his chest. He didn't try to kiss her breathlessly on every occasion, or grope her under the table when waiter was taking their order. And, God help her, but she missed his stupid, snarky comments about the other guests of the restaurant, that always made her laugh uncontrollably, choke on her food, and in the effect, burn red out of embarrassment.

She tried to approach the subject of their little confrontation at MI few times, but he was acting like there was nothing to talk about, so after several attempts, she relented.

Currently, they were about to start 'the movie' part of their date. Veronica was snuggled in the cushions of the presidential's suit creamy sofa, legs tucked under her butt, watching Logan, who was switching on the DVD player. And there was _a lot_ to watch. His black button up was nicely stretched on his broad shoulders, showing off every muscle of his drool worthy back. Yup, his back was definitely her favorite part of Logan's body. Veronica's eyes traveled south. Or maybe it was his booty? Damn, but that man had a piece of fine ass! The kind you just want to grab in your palms and hold on to for dear life. And then he turned around, toying with the dvd box. Veronica's eyes instantly shot to his hands. His fingers, his long, magic fingers, that seemed to never rest, with which he made small wonders. Uh, it's so hard to pick……

'It's on.' Announced Logan, dropping his hard body next to hers on the couch.

Veronica looked up at the screen.

'_Titanic_?' she glared at him with disbelief '_Really_? But why?'

'What _why_? Isn't it a chick flick? The one where Leonardo makes girls swoon even with his ass frosted?' Logan returned her glare.

'Yeah, but you'd have to have a chick in here for that. And I like to think of myself as a young woman, lady, mademoiselle… besides, Leo is _so_ not my type, I prefer dark eyes and some other ass…' she glanced at him with a seductive smirk.

Logan didn't even give her a look, he just shifted few inches away from her and shushed her as the movie started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titanic was sinking. But it wasn't Rose and Jack's story that caused Veronica's eyes to well up with tears, her heart was breaking a little, everytime she saw the picture of an older couple, hugging tightly on a bed, holding onto each other with all their devotion and love, till the very end. They were young and careless once too, they probably had their ups and downs, screaming matches and silent days, but in the moment of need, they found solace and peace in each others arms. That's what she wanted for herself. That's what she knew she could have with Logan. He'd hold her like that.

Veronica scooted closer to her boyfriend, trying to snuggle into his side. Logan stood up abruptly, almost throwing her off the couch.

'Do you want something to drink? Skist maybe?'

Veronica sat up straight, looking at him with disoriented eyes. _That's enough_, she thought.

'Logan, what's going on?'

'What do you mean? Nothing is going on. I just asked you if you weren't thirsty.' Replied Logan, a bit too quickly, avoiding her gaze.

'Stop it. Tell me what's wrong, you're acting weird.' Demanded Veronica, getting off the sofa.

'Weird? I'm not acting weird, I'm acting like a perfect gentleman, I'm acting like a not-a-perv, I'm acting like a _normal_ boyfriend!' he blurted out, raising his voice with every word.

She looked at him, comprehension dawning on her. He was scared. The flowers, _normal_ behavior, the 'not touching' thing, he did it all because he was scared of loosing her again.

'Logan…' Veronica started, only to be interrupted by his shaking voice.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' he asked sharply, looking at her with those 'wounded puppy' eyes, that made her melt no matter what.

'Logan, you know I didn't mean it when I said I wanted normal, I was joking. I mean, c'mon, when has anything ever been normal in my life?'

'Well, wasn't it normal with Duncan? I mean, when you were with him…'

'……when I was with Duncan I was unhappy. It wasn't _my_ normal anymore, I made a mistake, one of the biggest in my life, and trust me, that says a lot.' She looked at him meaningfully.

Logan frowned at her, not sure if he got her right.

'Logan, you are who you are, and if I didn't want you exactly like that, with all the flaws and merits…' he looked up at her with a questioning smirk '…yeah, I know it's hard to believe, it was a shock for me too, but you _do_ have merits' quipped Veronica, seeing that Logan was visibly relaxing with her every word.

'Anyway, if I didn't like who you are, you seriously think that I'd want to do this…' she waved her hand between them '…again? That if what I feel for you wasn't strong enough to make me shut my eyes to these dorky moments you have, if I didn't _trust_ you, I'd let you see me?' she took a step towards him.

'You're not normal, and I'm not either, and that's why…that's why I think we're _normal_ for each other……Does it even make sense?' Veronica asked, raising her eyes to his face. He inched closer to her, and took her smaller hand in his big one.

'Yeah, it does.'

They looked at each other, foreheads touching, lost in the mixture of turquoise and chocolate. She was the sea to his earth, and they were creating a whole new world together.

Logan put his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her even closer.

'So…,tell me now about these mirts some more…' he said with a grin that was splitting his face in two.

_Yeah, that's my normal._ Veronica thought, pulling him in for a laughter filled kiss.

'Oh, I'd almost forgotten, I have something for you.' Logan pulled away, breaking their heated embrace. He drew a black, square box from behind the sofa. It had _'La Perla'_ printed on the top. Veronica opened the box cautiously, and to her eyes was revealed exquisite, navy blue nighty. It's thin straps and lacy top, made it look so delicate, that she was scared to even touch it.

'It's beautiful, but Logan……' he stopped her with his finger on her slightly parted lips.

'It's for when you're ready…' Veronica just stared at him, eyes wide open, thinking of something to say. She wasn't able to come up with anything adequate, so instead, she got on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were snuggled together on the couch, again watching the story of Titanic. The first time around, neither of them really paid attention, being too wrapped up in their own thoughts. The older couple once more appeared on the screen, and Veronica scooted closer to her man, this time, there was no resistance.

'You know, I'd hold you like that too.' Whispered Logan, never taking eyes from the screen.

Veronica just buried her face in the crook of his neck, so that he couldn't see how her eyes glistened slightly. She stayed like that for few more minutes before getting up without a word, and disappearing behind the bedroom's door. Logan, having nothing better to do, started cleaning up the things from the coffee table. He was about to get up to take the bowl with popcorn back to the kitchen, when the door to his bedroom crooked open.

'Logan…' Veronica's husky voice reached his ears. When he looked up, the bowl fell from his hands.

'I'm ready…' she looked at him shyly, biting her bottom lip.

An angel. From the entry to his room an angel was looking at him. The blue nighty hugged her lithe body in all the right places, revealing to his eyes planes of ivory skin, and at the same time leaving some work to do to his imagination. The fabric reached just below her matching lacy panties, showing him her firm legs. The waves of her blond hair were brushing her bare arms, just asking to be touched. Her eyes were shining with so many emotions, nervousness mixed with anticipation and desire. But there was something more there too, was it true affection?The apples of her cheeks were touched by a slight blush, and he swears to God, he had never seen anything so innocent and sexy in his whole life.

Logan inhaled deeply.

'Ronnie…' he tried, but she closed the space between them, took his hand, and led him towards the bedroom. Once inside, she climbed on her tiptoes, slowly reached her palm up to his cheek, and whispered into his ear…

'Make love to me Logan…' ending it with a light kiss to his neck.

Logan swallowed audibly. He run his shaking hands up her bare arms, revealing in the smoothness of her skin. Fingers of his right hand tangled in her silk tresses, bringing her mouth to his eager lips. The kiss started off slowly, like they were exploring a new territory, lips brushed lips, breathes mingled together. Logan run his searching tongue along the seam of her soft lips, parting them slightly, and sneaked it into her mouth. Veronica gasped in surprise, but quickly regained her control, she knew how to play that game, too. She moved her tongue out of the way, Logan was a little taken aback, but all the thoughts evaporated from his head as she started to tease him with only the tip of it, giving his mouth feather like strokes. When he was lost in the feeling, she suddenly bit lightly at his tongue and, as a way to sooth it, she begun to suck on it. Logan moaned, he couldn't take it anymore. He pressed her to the door, and let her feel how her actions affected him. Veronica slowly unbuttoned his shirt, all the while nipping at his neck. When the black piece of fabric was finally out of her way, she run her palms over the planes of his carved chest, admiring how his muscles clenched under her touch.

Logan was fighting an inner battle. He wanted to rip her panties off and plunge into her right there, against the wooden door, but the beat of his heart was telling him that something special was about to happen, and that they should take their time and reveal in it.

His contemplations were disturbed by the feel of Veronica's small hands on his belt buckle. He looked into her eyes, his gaze asking if she was sure. She answered him by popping the button of his jeans, and pulling the zipper down. Logan's jaw clenched when her delicate palms brushed accidentally over the bulge in his underwear. He helped her push his pants down his legs, and quickly stepped out of them. He was left clad only in his dark green boxers.

Veronica, never breaking the contact, backed him towards the bed and pushed him down, so that he was sitting on the edge. He watched her straddle his lap slowly, first one leg, then the other, and finally, she settled on his thighs, bringing her heated core to rest over his hardness.

Logan watched her flushed face, as he started tenderly running the pads of his fingers up the back of her leg, from the ankle to her knee, where he stopped for a while, to draw, with a feather like touch, some dim patterns on the sensitive skin.

Veronica shivered, grinding into him to release the pressure that was building in her abdomen.

'Oh God, Ronnie…' whimpered Logan 'if you're gonna continue with that, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer.'

She smiled softly, reached her hand to the nape of his neck, and started stroking it gently. He took it as an invitation to continue his ministrations. He moved his palm up her thigh, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. With his other hand, he slowly slid one of the nightie's straps down her shoulder, and brushed, with almost imperceptible touch, his lips over the skin on the junction of her shoulder and neck.When the fabric fell completely, and her breast was exposed, his hungry mouth lunged down, and clamped over her aroused nipple.

'Logan…' Veronica gasped, raking her fingernails over his neck.

He started sucking on her nub, making it tighten even more. The fingers of his right hand reached the center of her lacy panties.

'Baby, you're so wet…' he cupped her, pressing the base of his palm against her clit.

Veronica moaned and pushed herself onto his hand to gain some more friction. Logan's wandering fingers found their way into her underwear, brushed through her curls, and dipped into her heated flesh.

'Yes……' she moaned again, and whimpered when Logan circled her throbbing bud with his finger.

She was soaking wet now, Niagara waterfalls had nothing on her. He moved his attention to her weeping lips, gently massaging them for a moment, before slipping two fingers inside her.

Veronica's head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream. Logan moaned himself, at the feel of her tightness. He was so concentrated on thrusting his fingers in and out of her, that he didn't even notice when one of Veronica's hands ran down his chest. He did notice though, when she cupped his painfully hard cock in her palm. She started stroking him slowly, and the feeling was so overwhelming, that he almost gave in to the temptation to let her bring him into oblivion right then.

It was only her whimper of disapproval, that he stopped moving his fingers, that made him stop her caresses.

'Not like that, Veronica…' he panted.

She looked at him, eyes glazed with passion, and leaned in to leave a trail of wet kisses, from his temple, over his clenched jaw, straight to his mouth.

'Now Logan…' she mumbled into his lips.

She slid off his lap deliberately and stripped off her nighty. When she reached for her panties, Logan quickly crouched in front of her.

'Let me…' he whispered looking up into her eyes.

When he gently removed the last piece of lingerie that was separating him from heaven, he inhaled deeply her scent, stood up slowly stroking Veronica's thighs, and picked her up in his strong arms.

When they settled comfortably on the bed, Veronica pulled Logan onto her burning body, desperately craving for the feel of his skin against hers.

They looked at each other, their faces only inches apart, and instead of verbalizing what was written in their eyes, they joined their lips in a soulful kiss. The tips of their tongues were reading all the things that were kept in the caverns of their mouths… _friendship …fear… devotion… lust……and love._ There was no need for words.

Veronica ran her hands over Logan's back, remembering with her fingers every inch of his skin.

'I love your back.' She told him with a grin 'Although your butt is very close behind in that race.' She added, gripping his buttocks in her palms and pressing him against her.

Logan chuckled, and guided his hand to her perky breast.

'Well, your boobies have no competition.' He palmed her left breast and elicited a gasp out of Veronica's lips, as he lightly pinched her nipple.

The light mood dissipated the moment their eyes met again.

Logan, achingly slowly, ran his hand over her collar bone and between the two mounds of her breasts, his tongue following suit. His fingers made their way down her stomach, and once more slid into her wetness.

'Oh God, Logan, please…' moaned Veronica, tightening her grip on his arms.

Logan's tongue flicked over her erect nipple one last time, before making it's way back to her luscious lips. He gently parted her legs, and seated himself between her milky thighs. Veronica pushed up her hips, frustration building in her body with every passing minute.

'Hey, calm down bobcat.' Logan soothed her, running his tongue over her parted lips.

Veronica impatiently reached to his hips, and shimmed his boxers down his legs. When they were out of her way, she gripped his rock hard member in her palm, and pumped him few times, before positioning him at her entrance.

'Wait. Condom.' Panted Logan with last bits of reason, trying to drew back.

Veronica clenched her fingers tighter around his cock, not wanting to let him go. Ever again.

'No! I… I want to feel _you.' _She whispered, blush of desire spreading over her body.

At this point, Logan's brain was glazed witch such passion, that the only response he found to her admission, was a sinfully hot kiss, the kind that reaches to your soul and makes your toes curl. He reached his hand between their bodies, and covered Veronica's palm with his own. With their joined fingers, they gently buried his shaft into her pussy.

'Fuck…' breathed out Logan 'so tight…'

Veronica hooked her legs over his hips, and pushed him in deeper with the heels of her feet, that were comfortably resting on his buttocks.

'God…' her gasp mingled with the guttural sound that left Logan's mouth.

They stayed like this, Logan's forehead resting on her shoulder, Veronica's face buried in his neck, breathing in the scent of their passion.

Logan took one of Veronica's hands, and placed it beside her head. Fingers intertwined in an intimate gesture, he started to gently move inside her.

He was covering her with his body, making her feel like he was protecting her from all the evil of the world. She had never felt safer.

'Yes, Logan…harder…' Veronica could feel her release was coming closer and closer with his every thrust. She raked the fingers of her free hand down his spine, and admired the way his Adam's apple was moving when he was gulping for air. Everything around them was blurred, her ears heard only gasps, moans and screams of desire, she couldn't distinguish which ones were hers and which belonged to Logan.

'Fuck…fuck…fuck…' Logan was panting that word like a litany, over and over again.

_Thrust……gasp……thrust……moan…__…_

The well know tingling in his abdomen let him know that he was getting closer to the edge. He reached his hand into the soft curls of Veronica's heat, and started gently massaging her throbbing clit.

'Oh fuck, yes!' she whimpered, and clutched her sheath around his cock.

Logan tightened his grip on her hand, quickening the pace of his thrusts.

'Oh my god, fuck, oh my god……OH GOOOD!' Veronica screamed as her climax hit her. It was something she'd never experienced before. Her back bowed in a complete abandon, and her hips arched against Logan's in uncontrollable impulse. There was nothing else, only the heated pleasure that filled every cell of her body.

'Beautiful…' whispered Logan, watching Veronica's face, that was flushing with satisfaction and frenzy.

He plunged into her few more times, and then, he exploded in her channel with a final _'Fuck'_ to his prayer. Trembles took over his body, the force of his orgasm overwhelming him completely. After few seconds, he settled himself gently on top of Veronica.

They laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths.

When she was finally able to move, Veronica ran her hand through Logan's ruffled hair.

'My existence is not complete without you, anymore.' She admitted to him huskily.

He looked at her with a slight smirk forming on his boyish face.

'Good, cause I'm not going anywhere' and with that, he started to move inside her again.

Veronica suppressed a malcontent groan, when he stopped after few slow thrusts, and looked at her, now grinning from ear to ear.

'Oh, and FYI, I _never_ come too early…'

Her pearly laugh quickly turned into a gasp, when Logan's teeth bit gently at her nipple…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will be only one _First Time_ in her life, the one with Logan Echolls. And not because he was God's gift when it comes to sex, but because that was her first time when that thing called _'love'_ was involved, and that feeling has a power to erase everything else.

Oh, and if someone ever asked her, how was it to have her first time with Duncan Kane, she would answer……yeah……_'Duncan who?'_

THE END


End file.
